Prickleboggle (Franchise)
The Prickleboggle is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in the DreamWorks franchise in School of Dragons. These dragons could range from small to large in size, and they were first discovered by Hiccup.It later became available in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Description From the sidelines of the battlefield comes the Prickleboggle. There is more than meets the eye with this dragon; don’t be deceived by its lack of combative abilities, they are still an impressive addition to your stables. What they lack in a fight, they make up for in their calming and healing talents in some of the most chaotic of circumstances. These dragons have essential healing powers, powers that help them bond to some of the most ferocious of dragons, who are often very loyal to them after being healed. To avoid attacks, Prickleboggles have defensive skin, which prevents them from being harmed while they tend to their fallen dragon friends. Not to say that they are impenetrable to fiery attacks, but they have evolved to thrive through quick attacks when aiding friends in battle. While this dragon is known for being one of the more peaceful of creatures to fly across Berk, it is important to remember that it also has an essential function to heal and calm, making for the ultimate addition as you grow your fleet of winged companions. Like its icy blast, this serene Dragon remains cool under pressure. So cool, in fact, that a saddle-bag is recommended when riding this Dragon around the islands. Dragon Appearance Prickleboggles are green dragons with dark brown specks all over their back, neck and wings. Their snout looks similar to a Shivertooth's. They have two pairs of twisted horns. They have a long fin that runs down their back and a large tail-fin that resembles the fin on their back. This dragon looks like a How to Train Your Dragon 2 Species in terms of appearance. The large ones can intimidate other creatures with their size, horns and fins. Behavior The Prickleboggle is quite a calm and sensitive dragons, it appeared to be distressed in School of Dragons when the Catastrophic Quaken was taken by the Dragon Hunters. As it heals injured dragons, they usually stay loyal to the Prickleboggle and have a close bond. They appear to be able to form symbiotic relationships with other dragons, in which the companion dragon defends the Prickleboggle and then in return the Prickleboggle heals the injured companion. Abilities Healing Properties Prickleboggles can inflict minor damage with their blast, however their blasts are also known to have impressive healing properties. They use these abilities to cure other dragons and they, in return, stay loyal to the Prickleboggle. They are able to calm and relieve others in chaos. With these talents, Prickleboggles have many close allies and bonds with others. Defensive Skin These dragons have thick and strong skin that act as a defense. Although they can still be slightly harmed by a dragon's fire, its not enough to inflict significant damage. This skin helps keep them safe while they heal their injured dragon friends. Trivia *This is the first dragon in the franchise to start with "P." *Normal Prickleboggles are very small, but they can grow to larger sizes, which is very rare. *According to School of Dragons, a Prickleboggle has formed a symbiotic relationship with the Catastrophic Quaken at Dark Deep, with the Prickleboggle healing the Quaken if it is injured during a fight, and the Catastrophic Quaken protecting the Prickleboggle from harm. *This dragon was originally going to be called "Nettlewing". *The Prickleboggle bears a resemblance to the Thornridge. http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/really-needs-be-said#comment-312976 Gallery Prickleboggle2.jpg prickleboggle's egg.jpg|Prickleboggle's Egg Prickleboggle.jpg 12540791_812232075548486_8850182219366516035_n.jpg Prickleboggle Rise of Berk.jpg|Prickleboggle in Rise of Berk dragons_prb_adult.png|Prickleboggle in Dragons: Rise of Berk Prickleboggle Titan - FB.png|Titan Wing Prickleboggle References Category:Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:School of Dragons